Dark Shadows
by deksi
Summary: Deeks goes out his way to help a young runaway girl. What the girl has seen triggers the start of an investigation into something dangerous. All the team involved. For the Densi fans, there may be a few chapters with them. Some drama, some crime, some humour, some friendship and some love. A little bit of everything for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story for you friends! I hope you enjoy it. As always I love hearing what you think so let me know with a review! Thanks and love to you all xxxx**

**DARK SHADOWS**

**CHAPTER 1**

She hugged her tattered hoodie closed around her as the cold early December wind tried to break through to her skin. She had always felt the cold from as long as she could remember, even since she was a little girl. Now she was closing in on 17 years of age, she felt like this had been her life for far too long.

Her mother had long passed in a car accident, which she was also involved in due to a couple of young punks in a stolen car that roared through the traffic intersection red light and rammed straight into their car. It left her mother dead and her with a broken arm and dislocated ankle. Much to her disgust, the hoons in the car walked away unscathed with barely a scratch and no remorse but headed straight for prison for their recklessness. So, she was cared for by her father, who after the incident became an alcoholic and gambler who went out night after night to the casino and usually would come home drunk and broke and resorted to abuse because he needed someone or something to take away his pain of losing the love of his life so harshly.

When he smashed a photo of them all onto the floor in a drunken rage and then turned his fists onto her, she decided enough was enough. She stuffed what little possessions she had into her backpack and took off for the lonely, deserted life of living on the streets. She learned to dodged police and authorities easily with help from a few other kids doing the same thing. It was not the life she imagined for herself but it was one she had become accustomed to.

In truth, she hated night time, always had done. When she was five, it was monsters in her closet. At ten, it was thunderstorms during winter, now at sixteen it was drug addicts and sleazy guys prowling the streets for hookers. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't degrade herself by selling her body even though she had no money. Pickpocketing and small thefts of food kept her going and she always, always felt guilty about doing it. She figured that if God was going to punish her for her stealing by sending her to Hell then it couldn't be any worse than the Hell she was living on Earth on the streets of Los Angeles.

She turned the corner to head to the alley she sometimes slept. The dim light from the street lamps not helping much to light her path. She approached the entrance to the alley and froze when she heard a scream. Poking her head around the corner, she witnessed a man standing over a woman a knife in his gloved hand. She watched as he deftly and swiftly plunged the dagger into her body, piercing her lungs. The woman tried to struggle and fight but the man was too overpowering. The man's fighting skills were too much for the woman to overcome. Satisfied his work was done, he watched her slump helplessly to the ground. The egomaniac side to him wanted to be sure the woman would not be easily identified to protect him and others. He slashed her face repeatedly drawing long scars down her face. Standing, he pushed the bloodied knife back to its holder and into the pocket of his jacket. Casting a few glances up and down the alley, he turned and walked up to the entrance when he saw a quick glance of her, staring wide eyed at him. He cursed angrily then broke into a run to her.

She saw him coming, crossed the alley and ran as fast as she could down the street into the darkness of night. Never stopping to look behind she heard him yelling at her. She had to hide and she knew all the best spots. She got off the main lighted road and into more hidden dark spots. Her breathing was getting harder as she started puffing, trying to draw in deep breaths. Turning the corner to the dark abandoned building, she scaled the stairs and into the attic, where she slumped down the dusty wall, out of breath. She brought her knees up close to her chest hugging her legs tight. She had managed to lose the killer, for how long she didn't know. She burst into tears, her body swaying with sobs. She decided to stay here tonight and tomorrow she would try to figure out what to do. She only hoped she could make the right decision.

**So should I go on? Want to know what happens? Well you'll have to find out next time….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not being able to give you the next chapter before now. Work has kept me very busy since Chapter 1. I have to squeeze in updates when I can. So here's the next update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't have a glamorous life…which translates to not owning NCISLA. **

**DARK SHADOWS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Her rumbling stomach was the sure sign of her hunger. It was a few hours since she had discovered the awful incident in the alley and managed to escape the killer chasing her. She climbed back down from the attic and headed to the door. Taking in a deep breath she re-focused her energy to reaching the soup kitchen, four blocks down from where she was now. Breaking into a jog, she made sure she kept to all the dark streets as she saw her refuge come into view. She slowed to a brisk walk as she neared the entry and kept her head down and headed over to the back of the queue to wait to have her first meal since breakfast.

Rosie watched the young girl in the line. She looked wary and scared. It was a look Rosie had seen too many times before. Young, innocent young kids on the run and too scared or too angry to go home. Rosie reached into the large pot of vegetable soup and pulled out a large spoonful and poured it into the bowl. She placed a large bread roll filled with butter on the plate underneath the bowl and offered it to the girl in front of her;

"Here you go sweetie. If you are still hungry you can always come back for seconds" Rosie smiled.

"Thanks" the girl mumbled as she tried steadying the bowl in her shaky hands before heading over to the seats at the far end of the hall.

Rosie shook her head quietly, "She shouldn't be here. She should be home in bed"

She heard the bark of his dog and saw the blond scruffy hair come in with his huge grin. Rosie chuckled as he headed straight for her, crushing her in a bear hug;

"How's my favourite girl Rosie?" he kissed her cheek as a rosy hue crept onto the spot where he left his mark.

"Now Marty, do I need to get my wooden spoon onto your backside for being cheeky?" Rose swatted his arm, slightly embarrassed.

Deeks chuckled, "I'm completely harmless Rosie, and you know that"

"Uh huh. You need a girl to keep you on your toes and in line mister"

"Too late I already have one of those"

"And how is the lovely Kensi?" Rosie smiled knowingly.

"She's good. Wow something smells amazing here"

"Have you and Monty eaten yet?"

Deeks nodded, "Yep shared a ham roll didn't we boy?" he smiled as Monty barked in reply.

"Marty? Do you see that girl over there?" Rosie nodded over her way discreetly.

He turned his head slightly so he could look at her without her noticing; "Yeah what's her name?"

"That's what you need to find out. She looks scared and wary. Maybe she has seen something or someone's hurt her and you are very good with kids. So?..."

Deeks smiled, "Fine. I'll go talk to her. How do you talk me into these things Rosie?"

"I'm good" Rosie smiled.

"I'll give you that" Deeks nodded.

"And you're a pushover" Rosie called out as she waltzed away.

Deeks chuckled and bent down to Monty's eye level, "Okay boy. You see that girl over there? Brown curly hair…Well I need you to introduce us. You got it?"

He stood and watched as Monty padded over to the girl and sat down next to her, putting his head on her lap, giving her sad puppy eyes.

"Hi boy" she said with the hint of a smile slowly emerging.

"Monty! How many times do I have to say no licking of strangers?" Deeks dramatically sighed as he walked over to them, "Sorry he has no manners sometimes"

"S'Okay. He didn't lick me" she kept her head down.

"Well he's Monty and I am Marty Deeks. You can call me either. Marty or Deeks that is. Most people call me Deeks though". He tried to catch her eye, "And your name?"

She kept avoiding eye contact. This wasn't going to be easy. A tough nut to crack.

"Oh I get it. I have to guess your name. Okay I'll play along. Let's see…Rachel? Katie? Louise? Amanda?"

No response.

"Don't tell me it's something hideous…like Deidre or something" Deeks said in mock horror.

"Gabrielle" she mumbled.

"Well that's not so bad. I mean my proper name is Martin. My parents must have been watching the Twilight Zone when they gave me that one. All through school I got teased when the kids called me Martian" he sighed, but saw her smiling a little.

"I dunno. I prefer Elle. Like Elle Macpherson the supermodel. I share the same birthday as her" she shrugged.

"Oh yeah Elle is hot. You and my partner Kensi would be like best friends. Her favourite TV show is Top Model" Deeks smiled.

Gabrielle kept patting Monty, only stealing little glances at Deeks, "I haven't seen it"

"Right…but you have seen something. Maybe something bad?" he crouched down in front of her.

She slowly nodded.

"Okay…don't freak on me but I am a LAPD cop" he dragged out his ID badge and photo wallet, and opened it to show her, "You're not in trouble…but I'd like to help you"

"That's a gross photo" Gabrielle looked up at him.

Deeks looked down at the photo then back at her, then back at the photo and frowned, "Hey! Okay I'll admit it's not one of my best photos but LAPD doesn't let you smile in photos. And my smile is my best asset. Can you tell me what happened Gabrielle?"

She looked around at all the other people in the hall. Deeks watched her and quietly nodded, "How 'bout we go outside?"

They crossed the road to the small park and headed over to the wooden bench. He waited patiently for Gabrielle to speak. He knew he couldn't push her or she would say nothing.

"I was walking towards the alley I sometimes sleep. I got near the alley entry and stopped when I heard a woman screaming. I poked my head around the corner and saw a man stabbing the woman. He…he killed her. Then he slashed her face with the knife. He turned around and saw me looking at them. He swore and started running towards me so I took off…as fast as I could. I kept running and running until I was out of breath. I hid in an old warehouse for a few hours. I must have lost him because he didn't find me. I got hungry…came here and that's it" she jumbled the words out.

"Gabrielle, would you show me the alley? That woman may have a family that is worried about her. I need to know who she is" Deeks took her hand, "Please?"

"If I do that, then what do I do? Find somewhere else to crash for the night. That's not easy in this place" Gabrielle shrugged, "I can't go home"

"I have a place you can sleep. It's safe and warm and I'll grab some choc mint ice cream on the way there. What do you say?"

"Okay" she looked at him, "But you'll be there with me…in the alley?"

Deeks nodded, "Of course. Come on, let's get my car"

Silence filled the car as they drove the deserted streets, "Turn right here" Gabrielle pointed. Deeks nodded and turned the wheel.

"That's the alley" she pointed as they slowly passed it.

"Okay I'll park around the corner" Deeks replied.

Deeks grabbed his gun and police radio from the glove box. He opened the door for Gabrielle and they headed for the alley. He stopped at the entrance, holding back her arm, "I'm right here okay?"

Deeks held his gun in his hand tightly as they walked towards the woman. He heard Gabrielle gasp as he bent down to look more closely at the body. He took out his phone and opened up the camera and shot several photos. He pressed the button on the radio and opened the channel for the Police.

"Yeah this is Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. Badge number 8523. I have a deceased woman in an alley in Santa Monica. Looks like she was murdered. I'm near Raton Avenue. Request police presence"

The sound of running footsteps coming towards them made Deeks straighten quickly, bringing his gun up raised and standing his ground, "Stop! LAPD!" he barked harshly.

"Oh my God! No I think that's my friend" the man stammered, "Please man"

Deeks lowered his gun slightly but remained vigilant, "Who are you and how do you know this woman?" he calmly but sternly asked.

"I don't know her well. We were in a bar not far from here. We got into an argument and she slapped me and ran outside. I tried to catch her but I couldn't…"

Deeks frowned as he noticed Gabrielle staring, looking terrified at the man in front of her. The man saw Deeks looking at her and that's when he saw her. His eyes grew wide in shock and recognition. Gabrielle turned and started running down the alley. The man quickly pulled his gun from around his back and aimed down at Gabrielle. Deeks immediately swung his gun around to fire at the man, but the man grabbed a loose brick from the ground near the woman and threw it into Deeks' stomach.

Deeks doubled over in pain but pulled the trigger on the gun at the man. The shot went wild. The man scrambled over the back wall and rushed off down the street.

"Dammit!" Deeks cursed as he staggered hurriedly to his car. He pulled the car door open and pushed the key into the ignition. Monty gave a bark.

"Not now Monty" Deeks growled and his foot pounced the accelerator.

Another bark and a head of brown curls appeared in his rear view mirror. He crunched his foot hard on the brakes and turned around in the seat.

"That was him?" Deeks asked.

She nodded. "I'm scared"

"Hey…it's okay. We've had a rough night haven't we? So how about that ice cream I promised you"

"That would be good" she smiled.

Deeks stopped at the small deli near the boatshed. He raced in and got the ice cream and raced out again. He parked the car and he and Gabrielle along with Monty walked inside. Monty immediately plonked himself on the sofa and Deeks nudged her to go join him, "I'll get some spoons and a couple of sodas for us" he said as he headed for the fridge. Together they flopped out on the sofa, quickly devouring the ice cream, and sharing some with Monty.

Deeks heard his phone buzz in his pocket as he moved to put the rubbish in the bin and pulled it out, chuckling softly as he read the name on the screen, "Hi Hetty. I'm surprised you are awake at this time of night"

"I was just thinking the same thing about you Mister Deeks"

"Let me guess police scanner?"

"Yes Detective. Now care to tell me what's going on?"

Deeks duly informed Hetty of the situation with Gabrielle and the incident in the alley, holding nothing back.

"How's Gabrielle now?"

"Right now she's asleep on the sofa. It's likely the first decent sleep she's had in a while. I'll stay with her tonight"

"A good idea. I'll organise the team to meet you there first thing tomorrow morning" Hetty said, "I suggest you get some sleep too"

"Thanks Hetty" Deeks smiled and hung up the call. He went to the small cupboard and pulled out three blankets. Gently he draped one over Gabrielle who was curled up with Monty as a pillow. He placed one blanket on the floor for him next to her and the other blanket he pulled over himself, keeping his gun close by. "Sweet dreams" he whispered.

"It's me. Yeah we need to get moving on the plan. Something's thrown it all out of whack. You don't need to know the details. Just get moving. I'm on my way to you now" the man growled angrily down the phone. He punched his fist with fury on the table and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. Things just got complicated. Complicated was what he didn't like.

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Until next time…take care xxxx**

**Also apologies to anyone named Deidre…oops didn't want to offend you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again friends! As I said before I have to squeeze in updates when I can in between work – which has been really busy, so stay with me…I will get through writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: No characters of NCISLA belong to me. (I'm allowed to drool over Deeks though right?)**

**DARK SHADOWS**

**CHAPTER 3**

The team arrived at the boatshed, under orders from Hetty the following morning as she had informed them of the situation with Deeks and Gabrielle. Runaway kids had always had an effect on the team, especially Callen and Deeks who had been in that situation themselves as youngsters. Deeks was the only one of the team who was aware that Kensi had also been a runaway when she was a teenager. They walked in to find Gabrielle asleep on the sofa with Monty, who lifted his head inquisitively at the intruders but promptly returned to his resting position. Deeks on the other hand, was asleep on the floor, tossing and turning a little, lost in a dream;

"Oh yeah Kens" Deeks sighed, with a grin.

Callen and Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Sex dream?" Callen shrugged.

"I do _not_ want to even know if it is" Sam grimaced.

Kensi frowned and walked straight up to Deeks kneeling beside him. She watched him for a few seconds before she brought two fingers together, pinching his happily twitching nose, causing Deeks to gasp for breath.

"Wha- Hey" he sputtered, "Oh morning Kensi"

"Good dream Deeks?" Callen smirked.

"Huh?" Deeks checked to see if his nose was still intact, "Oh yeah really good" he smiled…until Kensi balled her fist and punched it square into his shoulder.

"Ouch! Fraggle Rock Kensi. Think of me dreaming about you as a compliment" Deeks rubbed his arm.

"Hmph! Well _I_ don't dream about you in that way Deeks"

"But you _do_ dream about me then Princess? Maybe I can fulfil some of those little fantasies of yours? Or maybe I can do something so you _can _dream about me in _that _way"

"I'd quit while you can still breathe Deeks and can we get back to why we are here?" Callen pleaded, "We should probably wake Gabrielle"

Deeks nodded and walked over to the sofa. He gently shook her shoulder and kept whispering softly as Gabrielle began to stir awake. She rubbed her eyes and sat up staring at the new faces in front of her. Instantly she felt a little threatened and quickly pulled the blanket to cover her.

"Hey it's okay. These are my friends and federal agents. Let me introduce you" Deeks soothed, as he stood and pointed to each one of the team, "That's Callen. The big guy who is really a big soft teddy bear is Sam and the kick ass girl is my partner Kensi"

"Hi" Gabrielle squeaked.

"Hi Gabrielle. As Deeks said, we are here to help. First off I'm guessing you're pretty hungry huh?" Callen smiled.

"I know I am" Deeks rubbed his growling stomach.

"That's why we brought breakfast here" Kensi grinned, "We have donuts, muffins, juice and coffee"

"And how many have you eaten on the way here Kens?" Deeks chuckled, opening the lid off the donut box.

"None" she defiantly growled.

Deeks, Callen and Sam all looked at her doubtfully, "Uh huh" Deeks said, taking a mouthful of donut.

"Okay fine. I had one donut" she huffed.

More looks.

"Okay I had two"

Deeks rolled his eyes.

"Geez, okay I had four donuts and a muffin"

"Do I know my partner or what?" Deeks grinned triumphantly.

"That's why I went in to the shops with her and got an extra box of everything" Callen smirked, "So let's dig in then we'll get on with the case"

The team sat around the large table in the boatshed, with Deeks throwing in some lame jokes to try to keep Gabrielle calm. Pretty soon all food was demolished and juices and coffees were devoured and it was time to get down to business.

They decided to stay at the outside table, rather than go in the inner interrogation rooms so as not to make Gabrielle more anxious than what they knew she would most likely be feeling. Gabrielle and Deeks re-told the team their story of what happened in the alley and their meeting at the soup kitchen.

"Okay so we have a woman dead in the alley killed by someone…"Callen began.

"And the guy from the bar who ran down the alley saying he knew the woman. But I'd like to have him checked out. He seemed pretty sketchy to me" Deeks continued.

"Has ID results on the woman come in yet?" Kensi asked.

Sam shook his head, "Rose is going through it at the morgue as we speak. Her face was slashed pretty badly as if to try to make identification harder. If Rose can get dental records we may get the ID"

The TV screen buzzed signalling the incoming faces of Eric, Nell and Hetty appeared to the team.

"Morning Hetty" Deeks sang.

"Good morning to you Mr Deeks. I have arranged for Gabrielle to be placed somewhere safe for now. Because the man in the alley seemed to recognise her she is in danger"

"Thanks Hetty. Is the place far?" Deeks asked.

"Not really. In fact I'm sure Mr Callen knows it"

The team whipped their heads around to Callen, "Which house Hetty?" he smiled.

"The one where my Jaguar ended up in major surgery Mr Callen"

Callen chuckled softly, "We were all there remember Hetty"

"Don't drop the rest of us in the shit for what was essentially your bright idea G" Sam glared.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Callen sighed.

"Not as long as I live Mr Callen" said with a wicked grin and wink.

"Eric, Nell you two find anything?" Sam asked.

Eric shook his head, "There are no cameras from the alley. Hopefully the bar might have footage we can use. The bar seems to have a closed circuit so I can't access it"

"And even though the description Gabrielle and Deeks gave us of the mystery man was good, we can't get a hit on facial recognition yet either" Nell butted in.

"Alright, Sam and I will check out the bar. You and Kensi take Gabrielle to the safe house" Callen ordered.

"Hetty is it alright if…" Deeks began.

"Yes Mr Deeks, Monty is quite welcome to stay too"

"Let's get going" Kensi smiled.

He slammed the door behind him and angrily marched over to the table where his team of four men were huddled around the small TV watching a basketball Clippers game.

"Something wrong?" one of the men glanced up.

"What gave it away?" the other one snickered.

The man swept out the bloody knife from his pocket, yanking the man's hair back and held the knife across his throat.

"Mock me again and die" he snarled, "Or do you need reminding of the importance of this?"

The young man shook his head, his eyes wide in fear; "No sir"

"Good. We need to get moving on this"

"Where do you want to start?"

"Is the mixture good to go?" the leader asked.

A nod of heads all round.

"I need to do something first. I'll be back here soon so stay here" the leader ordered and walked out the door. He could feel his anger rising to the point he knew he would have to let it out. But the release would not only affect him…it would affect many others too. Innocent lives would get in his way. His sick mind smiled at the thought.

**I hope you like it so far. Huge thanks to everyone for follows, favourites and reviews. It's always a pleasure to receive them! Until next time… take care xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi awesome people! Next update is here for you! I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No NCISLA characters belong to me. I wish they did but…. *sigh***

**DARK SHADOWS**

**CHAPTER 4**

Deeks and Kensi helped Gabrielle gather her things and lead the way to the car with Monty to head to Hetty's house. Kensi got in the driver's seat and clicked in her seat belt, then turned the radio dial to her favourite techno station and she heard a loud groan…

"What?" she turned to her partner.

"I really wish your taste in music was better" Deeks sighed.

"Yeah like your taste in music is so much better" Kensi snorted.

Deeks turned in his seat and looked at their two passengers; "What do you think Gabrielle?"

"It's not that bad" Gabrielle shrugged, to which Kensi poked her tongue at Deeks; "But it's not that great either"

Deeks grinned, "Ah a girl with taste. So Gabrielle what music do you like?"

"Bon Jovi. Coldplay. Lady Gaga"

"Now that's some great taste in music Gabrielle. Those are my favourites too" Deeks smiled. Monty barked; "And even Monty agrees with me"

"Deeks remember that threat of me combing through every piece of technology we have to find footage of you and your band?"

"Yeah" Deeks eyed her cautiously.

"Keep it up and it won't be a threat. I'll actually do it" Kensi growled.

"Want to see the rock star in action do we?"

"Well I could do with a good laugh at the moment"

"You can be my groupie Kens"

"You do have the perfect stage name though Deeks"

"I shudder to think what your twisted mind is thinking about right now, but please enlighten me Fern"

"Daggy Shaggy. The daggy lead singer of Touching Wood"

"Wow, that is so amazing Kens. Really you should do stand-up comedy. Slow down Hetty's house is coming up on the right"

They turned into the long drive way and drove up to the front door. Kensi turned the house key; Hetty gave her and pushed open the large door. Deeks, Gabrielle and Monty following behind her.

"Geez it's a little freaky being back here huh Kens?"

"Yep it seems like yesterday. Hetty said the spare room for Gabrielle was upstairs the second door on the left"

Kensi and Gabrielle headed upstairs while Deeks lead Monty outside and then phoned Hetty to let her know they had arrived. Callen had told him during their search for Hetty when she left for Romania that she had three houses that he knew of. Deeks wasn't surprised. It also wouldn't surprise him if Hetty had thirty houses hidden away that nobody knew about. But it reassured him that it was Hetty looking after Gabrielle temporarily. He knew she would look out for her as much as if it were any member of the team. Kensi and Gabrielle came back downstairs and joined Deeks outside.

"All settled?" he asked.

Kensi nodded, "Gabrielle's room is bigger than my living room"

"Probably cleaner than said living room too. I rang Hetty, she said to make you comfortable Gabrielle and help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. The pool guy is her assistant, martial arts trainer and back up so if you feel scared let him know"

"Maybe I should meet this pool guy myself" Kensi smiled.

Deeks rolled his eyes, "Hetty loves hidden cameras and microphones need I remind you. Let's get going, see if Callen and Sam have had any luck. We'll check on you later Gabrielle"

Gabrielle nodded, "Thanks for everything Marty"

"You're welcome" Deeks smiled and he quickly waved to the pool guy who nodded his understanding of his role in protection.

**THE BAR NEAR THE ALLEY**

Callen and Sam walked into the bar, the smell of spilt alcohol and cigarette attacking their nostrils immediately. They headed to the bar and the guy behind it, drying some beer glasses.

"What can I get you boys?" Joe the barman asked.

Callen and Sam flashed their NCIS badges, "Federal Agents. Unfortunately we're on duty right now" Callen pulled out his phone and opened the photo app, "We're hoping you can tell us if you recognise this man and if he came in here?"

Joe looked intently at the photo, "Yeah I'm pretty sure he was in here a couple of nights ago. He was in a group with other guys. A woman came in afterwards, strode straight over to him, looking real angry at him. They started yelling at each other. I yelled at them to tone it down or take it outside. She death glared me and the guy then stormed out. That guy walked out soon after. Whether he went after her I couldn't tell you"

"You have closed circuit cameras in here?" Sam asked, "We need to see them"

"How come?"

"In the alley nearby a woman was attacked and killed. We believe it was the woman who met that man and the possibility that he was the one who killed her" Callen answered.

"Oh…Life would be so much easier if murderers had 'I kill people' tattooed on their head. You'd keep away from them for sure. I'll get that disc for you" Joe shook his head.

"Great logic that is" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Make it easier for sure, but then we'd have no bad guys to chase" Callen smirked.

Joe returned with the disc in a case and handed it over to Callen, "I hope you catch him"

"Thanks for your help Joe" Sam smiled at him before turning around and striding to the door, Callen following.

"Well let's get this to Eric and Nell and see what they come up with" Callen opened the Challenger door.

"Should call Kensi and Deeks too, let them know to head back to Ops" Sam nodded.

**OPS CENTRE**

Kensi and Deeks were waiting at their desks as Callen and Sam walked into the bullpen.

"Gabrielle settled?" Callen asked.

Deeks nodded, "She's plonked on the sofa, watching reality TV with a soda and ice cream when we left her"

"Reality TV. Really?" Sam frowned, "There are more interesting shows on TV you know Deeks"

"Oh I know Sam; you don't have to tell me. Kensi is the one who turned on Top Model for her"

"Top Model" Callen shook his head, "Should've known"

"That is a really interesting show Sam" Kensi argued defensively.

"Especially when it's bikini week or lingerie week" Deeks grinned.

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think your maturity level hasn't caught up to your age"

"You are the one who got me hooked on watching it with you dear partner of mine"

"Touché" she smiled.

Callen walked over and stood at the base of the stairs. He raised his fingers to his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Eric and Nell appeared over the railing, Eric frowning at Callen's use of his catchcry.

"Hey! I wish people would stop using my whistle" Eric sighed.

"Think quick" Callen called out and tossed the disc skywards to which Nell expertly caught it.

"Camera footage from the bar?" she asked.

Callen nodded, "Let us know what you find"

"Mr Callen the Ops centre is not a place to practice your Frisbee skills" Hetty stood behind him.

"Sorry Hetty" Callen quickly turned and slunk back to the bullpen, tail between his legs.

"Hey did you know that Hetty's pool guy is her martial arts trainer, bodyguard and assistant?" Deeks asked Sam.

"Oh did you meet him?"

Deeks nodded, "Kensi was drooling over him"

"Between Deeks and pool guy…" Kensi held her hands out like she was balancing weigh scales, "No contest really"

"Of course not. I'd win every time Princess" Deeks smiled.

"Of course" Kensi smiled, but Deeks eyed her smile as being fake.

"I mean you would choose me wouldn't you Kens?"

Silence.

"Kensi?"

"As I said, no contest" Kensi shrugged.

The team settled down to business, making a few phone calls and writing reports as they waited for Eric and Nell. It wasn't long before Nell appeared over the railing, tablet in hand;

"We have a hit on the mystery guy!" she called out.

**Until next time I get a chance to update…take care and much love. Feel free to leave a review…or hugs…or follows…or favourites. I'll leave it up to you haha. Xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a bit longer than I wanted it to be before writing this update. Sorry about that…I'm in the midst of being busy at work and packing to move house. It's amazing how much stuff you accumulate over the years. I think I'm a pack rat like Kensi! Just like Kensi I am a hoarder, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA and its awesome characters do not belong to me. Except when I dream about them when I'm asleep…then they are all mine!**

**DARK SHADOWS**

**CHAPTER 5**

The team dropped what they were doing and hurried up the stairs to the tech room to see what the geek twins had been researching.

"Okay Nell, what've you got?" Callen strode in, concentration etched on his face.

With a nod and fingers swirling over her tablet, Nell began, "Me and Eric went through the footage of the CCTV cameras in the bar. We finally got a hit on the mystery guy that Deeks and Gabrielle encountered at the alley" she said working the tablet to display the man's picture on the big screen.

"This is Ethan Matthews, 45 years from the SEALS" Eric said.

"And? What aren't you telling us?" Sam prodded.

"He's gone AWOL. Missing for the last two years. He did three tours to the Middle East since joining up but after the last mission over there he returned to the USA and hadn't been seen by the SEALS until he walked into the bar" Nell continued.

"Did you find any history with the dead woman, Nell?" Deeks asked.

She shook her head, "Unless she's a girlfriend of his…we aren't certain. We're still waiting for dental records to come through"

"Do cameras outside the bar show where he went after he left there?" asked Callen.

"A camera shows him walking towards the alley but then he hits a dark spot and we lost him. Then a camera shows a car speeding off after the altercation with Deeks…"

"Yeah I was one second away from kicking his groin through his throat" Deeks growled.

"…Sure you were" Sam smirked, "Go on Eric"

"But because it was night….that made it twice as hard to identify the car. We're still working on it"

"Go through others that served with him, see if there's something we can work with" Callen said, "if he's AWOL perhaps there's others that are missing or know of Matthews' whereabouts"

Nell and Eric nodded and quickly strode to their computer desks, as the team huddled around the large desk in the middle of the tech room.

"You thinking he's got a group together G?" Sam queried his partner.

Callen nodded, "If he murdered the woman, who knows what else he's capable of doing. Nell what did Matthew's do in the SEALS…did he have a specialty?"

"Uh, he was in charge of chemical hazards"

"Meaning?" Kensi frowned.

"The SEALS have access to chemical warfare devices. To be used only in specific or necessary circumstances with special permission from SECNAV or the President" Sam mumbled.

"Matthew's has some of the stuff for himself to use I'd guess" Deeks looked at Kensi.

"But why and what's his target?" Kensi returned his look.

"I've got some names of those that served with Matthews now. I'll send the details to you downstairs" Eric nodded.

"Alright let's see who of them we can track down. We'll split the names…we'll take half, Kensi and Deeks take the other half" Callen said, turning to head to the sliding doors.

"Oh before you go!" Nell called out, "The dentals have just come through for the woman. Her name is Lisa Fonarell. 40 years old. She worked as a computer analyst in the navy"

"Thanks Nell" Sam smiled.

"Thinking Lisa was Matthew's girlfriend?" Deeks asked to no-one in particular.

"Likely. We just need motive for him killing her though" Kensi shrugged.

"Maybe she stole his secret Twinkie stash Kens" Deeks smirked.

"Well that would be a decent enough reason to kill her" Kensi smiled.

"Nah, you wouldn't kill me Princess. I'm the one who feeds you, buys you donuts…"

"Annoys me, irritates me"

"Makes you laugh and smile. Come on Kensi. I'm your perfect guy just admit it"

She rolls her eyes, "I wonder if that pool guy is single?"

"Yes Miss Blye, Tyler is single, however he….bats for the other team so to speak" Hetty appeared at the bullpen.

Kensi sighed dramatically, "The world is _not_ fair sometimes"

Deeks grinned broadly, "Kensi, you have me!"

"I guess you'll do as my last resort" Kensi shrugged.

"Ouch! I can actually feel the knife plunging straight in here", he pointed to his heart.

"If you two are finished?" Callen rolled his eyes, "We have the names sorted to check out. Get to it and keep us updated"

"My turn to drive" Deeks snatched the keys from Kensi's hand quickly.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Sam shook his head, "Honestly sometimes I think those two are like high school teenagers the way they act with each other"

"It's called sexual tension, Sam. Sooner or later they'll either give in or keep the act going" Callen smirked.

"I can't see Kensi giving in to Deeks" Sam shook his head.

"I'll bet you two tickets to the next Clippers game that they'll give in to each other by the end of this case"

"You're on" Sam smiled, "I expect courtside seats, G"

"You would" Callen groaned. 

**There you are. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to Review, or PM. Until next time, take care. Love to you all xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow October already?! Where has this year gone? Anyway sorry for the lack of updates…life, work etc. etc. If you are still reading (and I hope you are) I thank you sincerely. Hopefully things will settle down a bit once I move to the new house very soon. Anyway…on with the story! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If NCISLA was owned by me, there is ****no way**** Kensi and Deeks would **_**ever**_** be split up. Instead they would be together in bed.**

**DARK SHADOWS **

**CHAPTER 6**

Sam contacted some of his friends he had at the SEALS to organise a meet up regarding Ethan Matthews. He was looking forward to catching up with a few of his partners but the circumstances that he and Callen were primarily there was disconcerting. Sam was always Navy straight to the point of obsessiveness. He prided himself on his Navy training and constantly reminded others in the NCIS team of his skills.

"Nice to be home again Sam?" Callen smiled at his partner.

Sam nodded, "Wish it wasn't about Ethan Matthews though. I just need one minute with him to let him know just what I think of him" he growled.

"Well hopefully you'll get that chance soon. Who are we meeting with again?"

"Major Jarred Tomkins. He was my one of my training partners and a good friend of mine. He's got his ears to the ground so if anyone would know about Matthews, it's Jarred".

Sam parked the Challenger outside the main building and he and Callen strode up the stairs, opening the large doors and walking to the main reception desk. They pulled out their NCIS identification wallets and flashed them to the young female officer at the desk.

"Special Agent Sam Hanna and Special Agent Callen to see Major Jarred Tomkins please" Sam smiled to Jessica.

"Oh of course. The Major is expecting you Agent Hanna. I will just let him know you are here. Take a seat just over there" Jessica warmly smiled and pointed to the group of five chairs over by the window.

A couple of minutes later the oak door behind Jessica clicked open and a tall, muscled man came striding out, hand extended for a handshake.

"Sam Hanna! Good to see you buddy. How are things in the NCIS world?" Jarred laughed.

"I sometimes think Bosnia was a hell of a lot easier than dealing with the paperwork after catching the bad guys we go after and closing the case" Sam chuckled.

Callen stood to the side, observing the warmth and friendly banter between the two men. Callen noted that Jarred seemed to be a Caucasian version of Sam. Tall, tough and strongly principled.

"Jarred this is my partner, Agent G Callen" Sam nodded his head to his partner.

"Pleased to meet you Agent Callen" Jarred strongly grasped Callen's hand.

"Likewise and please call me Callen. Sam is always recalling his days with the SEALS. It's getting a little irritating" Callen smirked.

"No doubt. Sam was always one to be a bragger about how SEALS do it better than anyone else" Jarred winked.

"I do not brag" Sam grumbled.

"Sure you don't Sam" Callen nodded knowingly along with Jarred, "Anyway Sam isn't the reason we are here"

"Ah yes Ethan Matthews. I spoke to a few people around who either worked under him or with him. They all said he was pretty high strung, determined. Very strong minded" Jarred said.

"Could he be one to turn traitor against his own country?" Callen asked.

"It's possible" Jarred nodded, noting Sam's discomfort at hearing that, "Ethan, according to files was an excellent soldier. A sharp shooter on the range. However on his last return from duty there was a sense of change in him. He spoke more harshly about the navy and the SEALS and one day he just didn't report in for duty. Along with five others who served with him who have also gone AWOL"

"Did he get checked on?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We sent a few of ours to his house. All his uniform gear was still there. It looks like his laptop, phone and a duffle bag of some clothing were all he took before he went AWOL" Jarred explained.

"What about weapons?" asked Callen

Jarred grimaced, "We did an arms check after he didn't report in with the others we got a little…uncertain about his state of mind"

"Oh don't tell me" Sam mumbled.

"Unfortunately several navy issue rifles, hand guns and explosives were stolen a month after his disappearance"

"Okay not great news. If you can send us details of exactly what weapons are missing we would appreciate it" Callen stood and shook Jarred's hand.

"I'm sorry Sam, I wish this hadn't happened" Jarred shook his head.

"Me too Jarred. Thanks for your time" Sam nodded.

Callen and Sam collected the weapons list from Jessica as they walked out, back to the Challenger, Sam's scowl growing larger on his face.

"Sam, listen we'll get him" Callen tried to reassure.

"We better. I got a bad feeling about Ethan Matthews, G"

"Hey he's up against us. He hasn't got a chance" Callen smirked.

"Hey Kensi, am I really your last resort guy?" Deeks asked with a pout, as they drove along.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to her partner, "Is someone's ego bruised?"

"No…I…okay can I be honest?"

Kensi shrugged, "Go ahead"

"Oh…okay, well you are not my last resort girl. I would say you are my first resort girl"

"What does that mean?" Kensi frowned, before turning and smirking at Deeks, "Oh My God! You haven't done it in a while have you?"

"Not with the one I want to do it with" he shrugged, "Nothing wrong with waiting for that special girl"

"Does this girl even know you are interested in her?"

"I'm pretty sure she feels it too. She's just scared of her feelings. She acts all tough and acts like she doesn't give a damn on the outside but inside I think she really does care about me"

"Maybe she does care about you but I don't think she's scared"

"No?" Deeks arched his eyebrow, "Then what do you think is holding her back?"

"Knowing that he does care about her"

"So she _is_ scared" Deeks exclaimed.

"Wary…she's wary" Kensi stated firmly.

"There's lots of things she should be wary of, but me is not one of them" Deeks looked at Kensi, "And neither should she be wary of her feelings for me"

Kensi sighed, "Why can't these sorts of things be easier?"

"By things you mean love or relationships or dating?" Deeks chuckled.

"All of the above. Everything the whole works" Kensi waved her arms around, "Sometimes it sucks"

"Not all the time it doesn't Fern, trust me. Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"You won't give up on finding love. Maybe you're just not looking in the right place"

Kensi turned and stared in Deeks' blue eyes, "I promise" she whispered.

"There's hope for you yet Kens. Promise me something else?"

"If it's getting you laid I'm sorry I can't promise that" she smirked.

"No, geez and you say I'm a pig? No can you promise me that if a guy comes along and asks you to go out with him that you'll give it a shot?"

"Depends on the guy" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kensi" he sighed.

"Okay yes! I will give him a chance"

"That's my girl" Deeks smiled.

**Okay that's it for now. Thanks for following, reading and reviewing! Much love xxx**


End file.
